prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
June 19, 2018 Smackdown results
The June 19, 2018 Edition of Smackdown Live is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's Smackdown brand, which took place on June 19, 2018 at the Huntington Center in Toledo, Ohio. Summary Mellabrate good times, come on! SmackDown Women's Champion Carmella shocked everyone but herself on Sunday night when she defeated Asuka to retain her title at WWE Money in the Bank after James Ellsworth made his unbelievable return. Princess Mella hit the scene on SmackDown LIVE to remind everyone within earshot that she made The Empress of Tomorrow bow down to her “all by herself.” Asuka then appeared to be interrupting... but, much like Sunday night, it turned out to be Ellsworth dressed as an Asuka doppelganger. Ellsworth let everyone know that he was back to serve his Princess — the greatest woman in history – and Carmella then had him rattle off the entire list of Superstars she is better than. Ellsworth's list was lengthy, including the likes of WWE Hall of Famer Lita and Ronda Rousey, but then concluded with Asuka, which prompted the real Empress of Tomorrow to arrive. Asuka entered the ring, and Ellsworth, looking to impress Carmella, informed his Princess that he would take care of this one. Ellsworth then attempted to stare Asuka down, which only led to her hitting Ellsworth flush in the stomach with a spinning heel kick that sent him straight down. However, Ellsworth would prove to again pay dividends for the SmackDown Women's Champion, as the distraction allowed Carmella to connect with a superkick right to The Empress of Tomorrow. In classic IIconics fashion, Billie Kay & Peyton Royce looked to draw the ire of Kay's opponent, Becky Lynch, prior to the match by mocking her for coming up short on Sunday. Lynch, who was fighting through injuries she sustained in the Women's Money in the Bank Ladder Match this past Sunday, put her game face on as she attempted to silence The IIconics’ jabber. At the height of the action, Lynch took out the meddling Royce with a crossbody off the ring apron, then locked Billie in the Dis-arm-her for the tapout to claim an impressive bounce-back victory. The long-awaited debut of SAnitY on SmackDown LIVE put them right in the thick of the fire, as they were scheduled to take on three-time SmackDown Tag Team Champions The Usos in their first match. The Usos spoke on what it takes to make a name for yourselves on SmackDown LIVE prior to the contest and then awaited their newly arriving challengers. However, Eric Young, Killian Dain and Alexander Wolfe refused to wait for the opening bell and instead mercilessly ambushed Jimmy & Jey before the match could begin. The trio left The Usos laying after taking out Jimmy & Jey with several high-impact maneuvers to make a very clear statement: Not only had they arrived, but so had the chaos that comes with them. In a rematch from WWE Money in the Bank, Gallows & Anderson took on The Bludgeon Brothers as they again attempted to claim the SmackDown Tag Team Titles. Gallows & Anderson fought valiantly, showing a ton of heart and landing several blistering strikes, but Harper & Rowan proved to be too much for The Good Brothers, who met their end when Anderson was put down with a double powerbomb. After the contest, Daniel Bryan arrived as he prepared for the Gauntlet Match that would determine who would challenge WWE Champion AJ Styles at WWE Extreme Rules. Bryan would soon find himself YES-ing between Harper & Rowan halfway down the entrance ramp and exchanging glances with the behemoths. The frosty exchange would soon conclude, but it was clear that tensions had risen. Kicking off this high-stakes Gauntlet Match to determine the challenger for WWE Champion AJ Styles at WWE Extreme Rules were Daniel Bryan and Big E. The two combated at a rapid pace, and Bryan advanced after withstanding Big E's explosive powerhouse attack and caught him with the Running Knee for the three-count. There would be no rest for The “Yes!” Man, however, as out next was Samoa Joe. The two fought ferociously, with Joe looking to prey on the worse-for-wear Bryan. When the action spilled to the outside, Joe locked Bryan in the Coquina Clutch trying to put Daniel to sleep as the referee began to count to 10. However, Bryan slid out of the hold and used his momentum to make Joe stumble prior to getting back into the ring right as the referee was nearing the 10-count. Joe was shocked, but Bryan's craftiness was enough gain the victory over The Samoan Submission Machine. However, before the next Superstar could arrive, The Bludgeon Brothers reemerged and savagely attacked Bryan, laying him out with a vicious assault. This left Bryan ripe for the picking against the next Superstar to enter the contest, who, as fate would have it, was Bryan's longtime rival The Miz. Simply being able to just pick the bones of Bryan at this point, Miz made quick work of Daniel, finishing him off instantly with the Skull-Crushing Finale. With Miz having taken out the wounded Bryan, all that was left between him and a WWE Championship Match was Rusev. Both Superstars were surely feeling lingering effects from the Men's Money in the Bank Ladder Match two days prior, but both were also going to give it all they had, as they were now only one step away from a WWE Championship opportunity at WWE Extreme Rules. Rusev and Miz jockeyed for position, but after several close calls, Miz attempted to follow his “It” Kicks with another Daniel Bryan impersonation by going for Bryan's signature Running Knee. However, The Super Athlete countered with a kick that knocked The A-Lister straight down. From there, Rusev applied the Accolade to get the tapout victory and earn the right to challenge The Phenomenal One at WWE Extreme Rules for the WWE Title. After Rusev's monumental win, Styles arrived, laid his WWE Title down as to suggest it was a line in the sand and then shook The Bulgarian Brute's hand. However, when Rusev's trusty songbird sidekick also tried to put ‘er there with Styles before pulling his hand away, AJ gave him a swift punch to the jaw for his troubles. Styles and Rusev seemed to respect one another, but what will happen next as WWE Extreme Rules approaches? Results ; ; *Dark Match: Tye Dillinger defeats Shelton Benjamin *Becky Lynch defeated Billie Kay (w/ Peyton Royce) by submission (7:45) *Sanity (Eric Young, Killian Dain, & Alexander Wolfe) vs. The Usos (Jimmy Uso & Jey Uso) match didn't get started **Sanity attacked the Usos before the match could even began. *The Bludgeon Brothers © (Harper & Rowan) defeated Gallows and Anderson (Luke Gallows & Karl Anderson) to retain the WWE SmackDown Tag Team Championship (5:50) *Rusev won a Gauntlet match to be the #1 Contender for the WWE Championship (42:50) **Daniel Bryan defeated Big E (10:55) **Daniel Bryan defeated Samoa Joe by count out (27:35) **The Miz defeated Daniel Bryan (28:45) **Rusev (w/ Aiden English) defeated The Miz by submission (42:50) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery Asuka interrupts Carmella & James Ellsworth 6-19-SD 1.jpg 6-19-SD 2.jpg 6-19-SD 3.jpg 6-19-SD 4.jpg 6-19-SD 5.jpg 6-19-SD 6.jpg Becky Lynch vs. Billie Kay 6-19-SD 7.jpg 6-19-SD 8.jpg 6-19-SD 9.jpg 6-19-SD 10.jpg 6-19-SD 11.jpg 6-19-SD 12.jpg SAnity debuts & attacks the Usos 6-19-SD 13.jpg 6-19-SD 14.jpg 6-19-SD 15.jpg 6-19-SD 16.jpg 6-19-SD 17.jpg 6-19-SD 18.jpg The Bludgeon Brothers vs. Luke Anderson & Karl Anderson 6-19-SD 19.jpg 6-19-SD 20.jpg 6-19-SD 21.jpg 6-19-SD 22.jpg 6-19-SD 23.jpg 6-19-SD 24.jpg Gauntlet Match 6-19-SD 25.jpg 6-19-SD 26.jpg 6-19-SD 27.jpg 6-19-SD 28.jpg 6-19-SD 29.jpg 6-19-SD 30.jpg 6-19-SD 31.jpg 6-19-SD 32.jpg 6-19-SD 33.jpg 6-19-SD 34.jpg 6-19-SD 35.jpg 6-19-SD 36.jpg See also *Smackdown Live *The show's venue details External links * WWE Smackdown Live #983 at CAGEMATCH.net * WWE Smackdown Live #983 at WWE.com * Smackdown #983 on WWE Network Category:2018 events Category:2018 television events Category:WWE Smackdown results